charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Someone to Witch Over Me
Someone to Witch Over Me is the 7th episode of the seventh season and the 141st overall episode of Charmed. Summary Kyle Brody convinces Paige to help him solve some mysterious accidents. They discover a Demon named Sarpedon is stealing Innocents' Guardian Angels. While they are trying to prove their theory, Sarpedon steals Paige's Guardian Angel, causing her to become maddeningly accident prone. Meanwhile, Phoebe and Piper convince Leo to take a Vision Quest, but the Avatars intervene. While Phoebe and Piper must leave the safe attic to get the Book of Shadows in the kitchen, Sarpedon is waiting for them and their Guardian Angels. When they die fighting Sarpedon, the only way to save them is for Leo to become an Avatar. Characters Characters in bold appear for the first time in the series. Magical Notes 'Book of Shadows' ''Celerity Demons :''Celerity Demons are powerful beings :who can move at the speed of light :and feed off of lesser demons. :Proud, solitary, aggressive and :with quickness faster than human :sight they are very difficult to both :find and fight. :However, destroying one is :possible...Boil mandrake root, :hummingbird wings, eye of newt and :Sagan's Strings. 'Spells' ''To See Guardian Angels'' Paige cast the spell so she could see the Guardian Angels. :Show me what the evil sees, :Even if at lightning speeds. 'Potions' ]] ''Vision Quest Potion The potion you need to drink to take a vision quest. Phoebe learned to make it from Enola, a graduated student from Magic School. Phoebe made if for Leo, on Piper's request. Piper wanted him to take a vision quest, so he'd have something to look forward to. 'Powers' *'Hyper Speed:' Used by Guardian Angels to move faster as light, so they could use their suggestion power to protect their charges and by Sarpedon to see the Guardian Angels. *'Suggestion:' Used by Guardian Angels to protect their charges by whispering to them. *'Smoking:' Type of Teleportation used by Sarpedon and Aku. *'Summoning:' Used by Sarpedon to summon Aku. *'Energy Balls:' Used by Aku to attack Sarpedon. Sarpedon used it to vanquish Aku. *'Orbing:' Type of Teleportation used by Paige and Leo. *'Illusions:' Used by the Avatars to make Leo see the Floating Heads. *'Molecular Combustion:' Used by Piper to blow up Sarpedon. *'Power Granting:' Used by Alpha to grant Leo Avatar powers. *'Resurrection:' Used by Leo to resurrect Piper and Phoebe. 'Artifacts' *'Sarpedon's Amulet '- An amulet that was used by Sarpedon to capture Guardian Angels. *'Crystals' - Used by Piper to protect Leo, Phoebe and herself while he was taking his vision quest. *'Scrying Crystal' - A magical pendant used for scrying. Paige scried for Agent Brody after Sarpedon took him. Sharpedons Amulet.jpg|Sharpedon wearing the amulet Beings Magical Beings *'Sarpedon' - A Celerity Demon who stole Innocent's Guardian Angels to protect himself from the Avatars. After he captured Paige's Guardian Angels, he went after Piper and Phoebe's. *'Aku' - A Celerity Demon who was Sarpedon's mentor. *'Chris Halliwell' - Adult Chris Halliwell was Leo's guide in his Vision Quest. *'Alpha and Gamma' - Avatars who convinced Leo to join them. *'Guardian Angels' - Protective beings who have charges like Whitelighters have. They protect their charges by whispering in their ear before something bad is going to happen to them. Mortals *'Kyle Brody' - A Federal Agent. He discovered there was something magical going on, because people who survived a serious accident died a few moments later. He called Paige and Phoebe to help him figure it out. *'Quincy' - A Mortal who survived after he fell out of his apartment when the building was on fire. After Sarpedon stole his Guardian Angel, he got hit by a truck. Notes and Trivia thumb|300px|right|Someone to Witch Over Me WB Trailer * Piper mentions Enola, the student who helped Phoebe in season 6 episode The Legend of Sleepy Halliwell. She made Phoebe see her future in a vision quest, in the same way that Leo is doing in this episode. * This is the sixteenth episode to have the word 'witch' in the title. * Drew Fuller ''(Chris Halliwell) is the first former cast member to return to the show as a guest star. * Peter Woodward played the demon Aku in this episode and later in Ordinary Witches, where he was shown to be one of the demons who killed Kyle Brody's parents. Woodward previously appeared in the season 4 episode Charmed and Dangerous as The Source, a role he reprises in the season 8 episode Desperate Housewitches. * Phoebe says "We're not Brody's Angels", a reference to the TV series "Charlie's Angels", which has also been made into two movies with the same name. Piper previously made a similar comment about Leo in the episode "The Devil's Music". * Flashbacks from the episodes The Courtship Of Wyatt's Father, The Day the Magic Died and It's a Bad, Bad, Bad, Bad World, Part 2 are used in this episode. * The TV "Series Pretty Little Liars", which features Holly Marie Combs, has an episode entitled "Someone to Watch Over Me" a similar name to this episode's and a reference from the song of the same name. * Phoebe dies for a sixth time in this episode. * Piper dies for a eighth time in this episode. Glitches * On the tombstone that Alpha shows Leo, Paige's name is listed under "Halliwell" instead of Matthews. * As Piper lies dead near the end of the episode her arms are above her head and set apart from each other. However, Leo revives her, her arms are placed together supporting her head. International Titles *'French:' Avatar *'Italian:' Gli angeli custodi (The Guardian Angels) *'Czech:' Andělé a ti druzí (Angels and the Others) *'Slovak: '''Niekto nadomnou bdie ''(Someone Watching Over Me) *'Spanish (Spain):' Alguien que me proteja (Someone to Protect Over Me) *'Spanish (Latin America): '''Los Avatares ''(The Avatars) Photo Gallery Episode Stills 01ffgfgfgfg.jpg 02jhjhjhjhjh.jpg 03qqww.jpg 04xzzx.jpg Screen Caps See also *List of Musicians Who Performed at P3 Category:Episodes Category:Season 7